


the best of us

by riseupwiseupeyesup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), i mean same, steve is sad and never says what he feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/pseuds/riseupwiseupeyesup
Summary: Sacrifice.There is not a single world in this universe that doesn’t know your name.





	the best of us

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but it was cathartic. also happy one month since the movie i want to deny but can't, hence this mess.

Things I Wish I Told You. 

 

You proved me wrong. You made the sacrifice play. You laid down your life. You let ~~me~~ us crawl over it. You laid down your life. You let me shatter it. 

 

_ Sacrifice.  _ There is not a single world in this universe that doesn’t know your name. 

 

11 years ago, you asked me about a home. Late, in the dark, after everyone went to sleep. I didn’t answer. Then you fell asleep on my shoulder, translucent blue lighting your features. You looked young. At rest. 

 

Unburdened. 

 

_ I don’t have one _ , I murmured. There is no way you heard, but you gave me one. How did you know? You built me a home. You built me a home, like you do everything. 

 

(Heroes aren’t born. They’re built.)

 

_ I’m home, _ I said. I was lying. You were leaving. 

 

I forgave you the second I left the bunker. I forgave you the second I tore home to pieces, shattered the helmet, splintered the blue. 

 

_ No trust. Liar. _ I am. 

 

“I wish you would say what you’re thinking, Cap,” you whispered once. 

 

“I wish you would say my name,” I deflected.

 

What I wish I’d said. Too late. 

 

Every room you were in was home. Every word you said was sustenance. Every breath you took was my own lifeblood. 

 

I do not blame you. I would never. I will never. 

 

_ I needed you.  _ I needed you too. I need you. 

 

I’m sorry. 

 

You are the best of us. 

 

Rest.

**Author's Note:**

> tagging this as Major Character Death was like a bullet to the chest lmao. thank u for reading <3


End file.
